Scary with a hint of Chaos
by Shadow Crane
Summary: SQUAL TO THE: DAUGHTER OF THE SCARECROW! Hanna finds someone that is an offspring of a friend. The Joker! His son calls himself Junior of Chaos! Will Hanna finally fall in love with someone? Joker/OC Scarecrow/OC
1. Chapter 1

Three year later.

I'm standing at the train station in New Jersey, waiting for the eleven pm train back to Gotham. After Wayne married Jessica back two years, she moved into his house. She gave me her house knowing that I will take good care of it. But a couple months after the wedding I left Gotham, just to get away is all. But I stayed away a little to long then expected to. I left my dad in Gotham, keeping in touch every week. Just a few days ago he sent me a email about this new guy. This new guy has been driving Gotham insane the past three months. I was thinking it was The Joker, out of Arkham again to have fun. Well he did break out, but it's not him who is doing this to Gotham. I was shocked to hear that Joker has a son. Never heard of the kid in my life; just heard about him three months ago. He calls himself: Junior of Chaos, Junior for short. Its just another Joker out there. My father told me it was time to come back, my name is fading away. He does his little scare action with Scarecrow but I haven't been there. People are forgetting about me! Well Gotham, Zoran is coming back!

The train pulls into the station slowly. The doors open and I walk inside carrying my duffle bag. Clothes, guns, ammo is inside of it. I take a seat by the window; the doors closes and the train pulls out of the station. It's the middle of March which is a bit chilly out. I'm wearing a gray sweatshirt, blue t-shirt under it, black baggy jeans, and black and blue high top sneakers. No one is in the same cart as me, so I lift up my left leg onto the seat across from me. I pull up my pants leg to look at my robotic leg with a smile. I got use to having this; it made it easier to run. I can jump a bit higher than normal. But I do wish I had my human flesh leg back. I lay back in the seat as the conducer says that we will be entering Gotham Train Station in ten minutes. I close my eyes as I smile, finally going back home to where I belong.

The train pulls into Gotham Train Station; I get up having my pants leg fall to cover my leg. I walk out of the train carrying my bag; I flip my hood on over my now short brown hair. I walk over to the stairs and walk down with them rattling with every step I take. I make it down to the side walk and I look around at the empty streets of the Narrows. I take a deep breath and I sigh in happiness. I then see a black Dodge at the corner, so I start to walk towards it. I know what's around me, taking in the surroundings that I missed so much. I walk over the back door and throw in my bag, then slam it shut and I get in the front seat. "I thought I told you not to drive my car?" I say.

"I forgot about that." Dad smiles as he drives off.

"So who's this Junior of Chaos?" I ask.

"Like I told you, he's Jokers son. He's one year older then you, his name is Ivan."

"Ivan? Next thing you tell me his middle name is Jack." I chuckle. Dad looks over at me seriously.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ivan Jack Napier? Really? Oh come on." I role my eyes as I look out the window. "Oh well, I'll get rid of the guy."

"You know Joker will have something to say about that." Dad pulls into the garage, the door slowly closes as we get out.

"Don't care, I rather get rid of him then to kill him. I'll never hear the end of it then."

"You might like him." I turn to him as before I walk into the house.

"Kill me Scary, I rather shot him then like him. Friends…..maybe that." I walk into the house as dad gets my bag. I plop down onto the couch to have my bag land on top of me.

"Ouch!" The wind got knocked out of me.

"I didn't tell you to come home for nothing." Dad walks away to his room, well use to be Jessica's.

"Yeah! Not to fall in love with a clown boy!" I call out. Tomorrow tomorrow is a new day where I will met this Junior of Chaos. Ivan? Really? I role my eyes to then close them to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night I got dress in my Zoran get up. I had to get another pair of gray jeans because they were too short. That shocked me, how did that happen? Anyways, as I find myself driving down the streets of the Narrows I look around. Everything seems a bit worse then I remember it. An apartment building that use to be used, is now falling apart. Gotham's Narrows is really falling apart. I pull into an ally way that is only two blocks away from the docks. You can see the water from here. I turn off the car and I get out to put a dust cover over my car. Can't let anything happen to it now. I walk off as I lock the doors; I walk out of the ally and look around. I can feel someone watching me but I keep walking. I look around at the buildings that are too soon crumble. I sigh remembering them all use to be in use by people, mob, drug dealers, or just people trying to make a quick buck. I walk into another ally but when I walk towards the center, I hear footsteps behind me.

"The Narrows isn't a place for a woman like you." I hear an unfamiliar voice behind me. I place my hand on my gun as I slowly turn around. I see this tall, slender figure at the end of the ally.

"I know, but I don't seem to listen pretty well." I smile under my mask. The figure comes close and I thought my jaw was going to fall off. He looks just like the Joker but skinnier! His hair is at least touches the center of his neck, its dyed green, he has the same white and red makeup on but not the black around the eyes. He wears a green dress shirt, with a green and purple bow tie, purple vest, black dress pants, and black shoes. In his hand he holds a ninja star, twirling it as he comes closer.

"Why so…shocked? Something on my face?" He says with a big smile. Yup, this is the Joker's child. As he comes closer I can see his eyes are this strange blueish, brown color. He looks…nope not saying it! I don't mean it either!

"I'm not, just strange to see your dad in you."

"I don't see who doesn't know who I look like. Who are you?" He ask getting into my face.

"One, clown child I want you to back up some." I push him as I pretend to fix my shirt caller. "Two you might have heard of me awhile back. I'm Zoran." I back up and put my arms out like to say, come at me man.

"Zoran? I remember hearing about you. My father and mother talked about you every so often. You don't seem important at all." Now that made me put my arms down and look at him like he was crazy.

"Not important? Are you crazy! Come on important to this city, I was one of the first to attack this city! Set fear into people, where were you then?"

"I was watching the city fall apart slowly. So after you left the city, Scarecrow was left. My father broke out of Arkham, I decided to come out and have some fun."

"Let me guess, you didn't plan it out. You just did it."

"No, some planning was put in. But I don't always plan things."

"Too much like Jack." I'm then slammed into the ally wall by Ivan. "Hey! What are you doing!" I grab his wrists.

"How do you know my father's name! Tell me!"

"I know your name to Ivan, when you hang around the villains of Gotham, things do slip out." I smile under my mask but he rips it off and cuts my right cheek with the star. He throws the mask on the ground as he looks at me. "Ouch." I hiss at him.

"Don't say name again bitch!" He snaps at me.

"Bitch? Bitch! I'm not a bitch you asshole!" I drop kick him in the chest making him let go. Thunder then sounds above us as I look at him in anger. He leans ageist the wall across from me. I scream as I run at him and start to punch him in the face. But he then punches me back and we go all out fighting on each other. It starts to rain as we fight which seems like forever. He has me pinned down on the wet ground as I struggle to get him off. His makeup is smeared because of the rain as he looks down at me.

"I win." He says with a smile. I start to laugh at him.

"No.. I did." I pull out my gun and I shot him in the left arm, just right above his wrist. He screams in pain and get off of me as some of his makeup dripped on my face. I slowly get up but he takes out his seven inch knife and stabs me in the same place I shot him. I scream out, loud enough for the world to hear. The knife went right through my arm, showing on the other side. I squeeze my arm so the blood will stop gushing out of it.

"Well it was nice to meet you." I say grinding my teeth.

"Same here." He gets up slowly with his arm in pain. I do as well but on each side of the ally, cars block our way out. The one at end a person comes out and at the front two people get out. I look up to see if there was a way out, but there was none.

"You two scream like wild animals." A voice crackles.

"Thanks Joker, that makes me feel better." Someone grabs my arm but I growl and pull away. I look to see who it is to one be my father.

"Seems like you two met." He says as he hands me my mask. I smirk a bit.

"Till this one calls me a bitch." I say looking at Ivan.

"She wont shut up!"

"Quiet Ivan! You know better not to call a girl a bitch." Quinn says smacking him upside the head.

"You stabbed her and she shot you. Not an even fight I would uh say." Joker chuckles.

"Far to me." I smile as I try to walk away but my dad grab my hair. "Oww!" I cry.

"Your not pulling that out yourself." Dad says.

"I want my knife back after you pull out of her." Ivan says.

"I want my bullet back." I hiss but we start to hit each other. We are pulled back by the fathers.

"HOME! NOW!" The men say as they pull us in different directions.

"See you soon doll face!" Ivan calls out.

"In your damn dreams clown boy!" I call out as we are shoved into the cars. Well wasn't that a nice night.

Later when dad took me home, he removed the knife. Blood gushed out but he was quick in stitching me up. I'm lying in my room as I look up at the white ceiling. A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." The door opens to have Jess come in.

"Jessica!" I jump off my bed and I go and hug her.

"Hanna." She hugs me back. "I heard your little encounter with Junior."

"Oh…yeah. Not the best meet and greet of my life." I smile.

"I could see that." She looks down at me arm. "Hey I gotta get back to the Manor. Bruce is taking me out to dinner." She smiles as she walks out of my room. I fallow her to the front door.

"Fun, richy rich treating you nice? Or do I have to punch the good into him?"

"No Hanna he's alright. But I worry about him sometimes. I know about the whole bat thing." She whispers so my dad won't hear her. "He comes home looking like he will pass out dead. But everything is alright." She smiles.

"What? No baby yet?" I chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not ready to be a mom, how about you go out on Junior." She chuckles.

"Hell no! Bye bye Jess!" I smile as I push her out the door with a smile. It finally stopped raining after a long while.

"I'll see you around and don't hurt my husband that bad." She waves as she leaves.

"No promises!" I smile and wave. Oh alright, take an easy on the bat. Just a bit. I walk back inside with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the front door closing. Then voices filled the air in the living room. I get out of bed and look at my alarm clock, its ten in the morning. I'm wearing gray pj pants and a white t-shirt. I walk towards my bedroom door to then open it but standing there was The Joker, right about to knock on my door.

"Well good morning doll." He says with a smile. He's not wearing his make up or his normal get up. He's wearing a gray t-shit, black over coat, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. I grumble as I move past him, still half asleep as I make my way to the living room. I look over to see Quinn and Junior, well isn't this going to be a good morning to me. Like Joker they are dressed differently and no makeup. I look over to the arm chair that's close to the window to see my dad.

"Why are they here?" I grumble as I rub my face.

"Rude." Joker walks past me to sit next to Quinn. Junior looks at me up and down as he keeps a straight face.

"Planning to take down the bat tonight." Junior says which makes me gulp. Jess will never talk to me again if we kill Bruce.

"Killing him you mean?" I ask.

"No, no, just going to see who's under that mask. Maybe have some fun with him." Quinn says as she smiles.

"Right…ok I guess so." I then go into the kitchen to get some OJ. I get a glass from the cupboard and the OJ from the fridge.

"So where's my knife little Crane?" I turn my head to see Ivan.

"So where's my bullet little Napier?" I ask pouring the OJ in the glass.

"Well I asked first." He grabs me and puts the ninja star up to my neck. "Where is it?"

"You act too much like your father. Be your own person why don't you." I push him away from me.

"I learned from the best. You're just afraid of me." He smiles. I take a sip of OJ as I chuckle a bit.

"I've seen worse then you." I reach under the counter top secretly and grab a small vile. It's filled with the fear toxin that dad has just in case. I don't know why someone would brake in here but if they did, it wouldn't be too good for them.

"Worse? I'm a nightmare to Gotham." He smiles.

"No." I come up to his face. "I am." I brake the vile in front of his face. He backs up as he coughs and wipes his face. He looks over at me and starts to scream. "They scream, they cry, you can't escape it." I grab his throat and make him look at me.

"Get away! No!"

"Hanna!" I hear someone call my name but I don't pay attention.

"What do you see tough guy?" I squeeze his neck.

"Fire…spiders… AH MAKE IT STOP!" He struggles in my grip but I'm then pulled away.

"I'M GOTHAM'S NIGHTMARE! I WILL ALWAYS BE!" I struggle in the persons grip.

"Crane do something!" Quinn shouts as she holds Junior. I look behind to see my father but it's not him holding me. Scarecrow.

"Hey scary, long time no see." I smile as he looks at me angrily and slams my head down on the contour top. I fall onto the floor with my vision blearing as I see blood on the floor. I lay there as I then turn to the ceiling. What happen? What's going on? I look over to see dad stabbing Ivan with a needle, cure for the toxin. I close my eyes a bit to then look back up at the ceiling. I close my eyes again then again to see nothing but darkness.

I opened my eyes quickly to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Yeah, I'm that strange one that remembers ceilings. My head hurts so much from getting slammed ageist the contour top. I sit up slowly to see I'm still in the clothes I was wearing before, but what time is it?

"Scarecrow gave you a good bump on that hard head of yours." I look over to see Quinn sitting on the couch where I was laying my head.

"Yeah, I guess I pissed him off a bit much."

"You scared Ivan pretty good." She smiles a bit.

"Right.." I rub the back of my neck. "Where are we and what time is it?"

"You're at our hide out, and it's almost nine."

"Have any food?" I ask as I slowly get up.

"Fallow me." She gets up and walks off for me to fallow her. I fallow to a strange mix shift kitchen. I sit down in a chair as she comes over and places two slices of plan pizza on a plate in front of me. The table has all these knife marks on it. I look down at them wondering how old the food is. "Just got, it's not poisoned." Quinn sits in a chair across from me. I pick one up and start to eat it; I look down at the table so I won't look anywhere else.

"Your quiet like Jonathan."

"I knew I got it from someone." I smile as I start to work on the second piece. "Where did those boys go anyways?"

"Out. They are saving to take down the bat another day." She sighs. I smile, good but I have a feeling I should worn Bruce. But I can't go ageist my friend and family. I shack my head at the thought but if I do Bruce will be able to put them away. Me including. Well I am to keep my damn mouth shut… I got to worry about Ivan getting back at me.

* * *

**Man,Ivan and Hanna just love each don't they. **


	4. Chapter 4

Three days past by and I haven't seen Ivan around, only heard about him on the news. Well that's better for me because I hate the little clown. I'm at Gotham Train Station, well more like on top of it that is. I'm just sitting up here looking out at the city lights as I smile a bit. People will change, the city will change, but the view will never change. Well I hope it doesn't. I'm holding my goggles in hand as I look at the lights.

"Pretty cool view." I hear someone behind me say. I cringe at the rough voice in being the bat.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything tonight." I say as I pull out a vile out of my pocket.

"How was the vacation?" He asks.

"Pretty cool, long if you ask me." I smile as I get up slowly. I put my goggles back on as I take a deep breath and sigh. "See yeah bat." I turn and throw the toxin at him. It hits him in the face to have me jump from the roof. I fall onto the stairs but I scream out in pain. I landed on my left foot wrong and now I broke it. I guess the metal cant hold up from high falls. I limp off quickly into the dark. I don't think Bruce saw me land on the leg wrong. I lay ageist a brick wall in an ally. I look around for a while after I sigh.

"Nice jump Crane." I role my eyes as I see Ivan.

"Thanks Napier." He comes close and throws a knife at my left leg, it goes through the open parts where wire shows. Just right under my knee cap. I scream out in pain as I fall to my knees. "AH! What the hell is your damn problem?!"

"Don't know, I like to hear you scream." He walks over and yanks out his knife. I groan in pain as he does.

"Wonderful, damn it I hope he can fix this mess."

"Fix what? You broke something?" I look up at him in shock a bit. Really? Now he cares about me?

"Just scat will yea. I don't need your help." I get up slowly as I pull out my phone. I dial a number and it starts to ring as I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, problem came up. Do you think he can fix it?" It's Jess, god Wayne is going to freaken kill me.

"You gotta be kidding me." She says a bit mad.

"Just come and get me." I grumble as I hang up the phone. I put it back in my pocket as I look over to Ivan. He looks a bit upset for some strange reason. "Why so sad?" I chuckle.

"Nothing!" He snaps. "I'm leaving, see you around Zoran." He then walks off down the alley and then climbs up a fire escape. I sigh wonder what that was all about. I hear a car door slam shut, I look over to my right to see Jess. I smile a bit as I limp over to the car.

"Wonderful, how did you break it? I thought I told you not to hurt my husband?"

"I didn't want to fight him so I through the toxin at him." I take off my mask and goggles. "I jumped and broke my ankle, and then Junior came along and through a knife at it." I open the car door then close it after I got in. Jess gets in and looks at me. I have my eyes closed as I'm in pain.

"I have to take you home first. You have to change out of those clothes." She drives off to my house.

"Dad's going to kill me, so will Wayne."

"I'm Mrs. Wayne. Bruce isn't fixing it though, we have to go to Wayne Enterprise. A friend of his there is going to fix it. Bruce will meet us outside." I sigh as I pull out my phone and I call my dad.

"Yes Hanna?" He says when he picks up.

"I'm coming up to the house, met Jess and I outside."

"I'm not home Hanna, is it bad?"

"I broke my left ankle and I was stabbed in the leg." I say slowly moving the leg in pain. "Just met us in the back of Wayne Enterprise."

"Alright, met you two there." He then hangs up. I put my phone back into my pocket as Jess pulls up to the house. She takes my goggles and mask; she places them in her purse. I open the door and get out putting all pressure on my right leg. Jess quickly comes around and helps me out of the car.

"I got it." I say shutting the door closed. I lean ageist Jess a bit as we walk around back to the back door. I open the door to have the alarm go off. I quickly put in the code for it to shut off. Jess walks away to my room. I pull out one of the kitchen chairs and I sit down in it. I pull up my left pants leg to see my ankle all messed up. I sigh as I lean back into the chair. Jess comes back with black jeans and a black shirt with red splatter marks on it. I take out my gun and my knife to place them on the kitchen table. I take off my boots and place them under the table.

"Want me to help?" Jess asks.

"Yeah, buy me new pants." I chuckle a bit as I stand on one leg. I slowly take off my pants off to see the real damage under it. I quickly put on my black jeans to cover it all. I then grab my knife and pull it out of the holder.

"What are you doing?" Jess looks at me with concern.

"Put a hole in the jeans to show where I got stabbed. Don't want to look like I did it myself." I then stab a hole into the pants where I was stabbed. I place the knife down and I take off my shirt quickly; I put on the new one as I frown a bit.

"What's wrong?" Jess asks taking my clothes and puts them into my room.

"I hate this shit; I can't do anything without that shit head kid trying to kill me."

"Maybe he's jealous of you." She says as she looks at my arm to see I need new wrapping on it. "I will wrap your arm again." She says walking away to get the medical kit.

"Jealous? HA! A Napier jealous, never!" I laugh. Jess comes back and sits down across from me. He unwraps my stab mark. It looks pretty good but it's going to leave a scar. I close my eyes and I lean my head back as she does it. Jealous really? Why would he if he wants to kill me all the time. Quinn hit him good for calling me a bitch. I wonder what going through that kids head.

Jess finishes and we leave to go to the Enterprise. I feel bad for what I'm putting her through. But all she says is that she is doing it out of love. We pull up round back to see my dad leaning ageist my car with his arms crossed across his chest. He walks over and opens my door to look at me.

"Never can stay out of trouble. Hm?"

"It's what I do." I say slowly getting out but he grabs my right arm and places it over his shoulders. I grumble, I hate being helped out like this. He shuts the door and we slowly walk to the back door that Jess is holding open. Surgery, here I come again.

* * *

**Something always happens to Hanna, I know. But see what's going to happen to other people. Soon to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

Six long hours later I was all fixed up by this man named Mr. Fox. The man behind the making of my leg. Very nice guy to help me out but I was asleep the whole time he was fixing it. When I woke up he was the first person for me to see. I looked down at my leg to see it looked like it was never broken.

"Thanks for helping me out Mr. Fox." I say sitting up from the metal table.

"Anytime Hanna, I advise you to be careful while walking around the Narrows. Could have been worse." He says as he walks away with his hands in his pockets. He went to get Bruce and my father, Jess I heard from the talking had to go back home. Well Bruce told her to go home and get some rest. I get down from the table with my now weird ripped jeans. The left jean leg is cut up to my knee cap, don't I look weird. I walk around the table a few times as I look down at my ankle. I then bump into someone, I look up to see my father. His eyes were black meaning it was Scarecrow out to play, but he's keeping it down low.

"Scary, what are you up to? You can't do anything to them only if you want to be caught." I whisper to him.

"I know little Crane." He pats my head.

"Bruce." I turn over to Bruce who looks at me with a strange glare. "Your friends with the bat aren't you." Bruce looks over to Fox then back at me.

"Yes, I am."

"Tell him to have better watch on Junior before I jump down the bats throat."

"I know how you feel Hanna. I think the whole city feels that way. Now that Joker and Quinn are out of Arkham and Zoran is back. Batman has a lot going on." I smile on the inside thinking about it.

"True, sorry to snap. Long day and I just wanna sleep for the next year. Well see you around Bruce, thanks again Mr. Fox."

"Anytime." Fox says and Scary and I walk away from them back out back. It's morning out well on the look of my shadow it's around nine. I get into my car on the passenger side. Scary drives home but dad slowly takes over.

"Seems like you and Ivan like each other." He says to make me look over at him mad.

"What makes you say that?"

"When you two fight you always try to show who's better than the other."

"So? That doesn't mean shit dad!" He pulls into the garage making me get out and slam the door behind me. I walk into the house and I walk towards my room quickly. I walk in and turn on the lights to see a box sitting on my bed. "Dad!" I scream looking at the box.

"What do you need now?" He walks over and sees the box sitting on my bed. He moves me out of the way and walks towards it to look at it.

Crane POV

No name on it, just a cardboard box but something inside it. I pull out my small pocket knife and flip out the knife. I slowly and carefully open the tape seal box.

'It's a trick Johnny Boy, there will be only some kind of note inside saying someone is after Hanna again.' Scarecrow tells me but I just role my eyes. I set the knife down and slowly open the flaps of the box and look in.

'This kid acts like his damn father.' I tell Scarecrow as I look at the Harley Quinn bunny. A note is wrapped around the stuffed animal. I grumble as I grab my knife and look over to Hanna.

"All yours kid." I say and I walk past her into the hall.

End of Crane's POV

I walk into my room and I look in the box to see the strange looking stuffed animal. I take it out of the box and rip off the note that's pinned to it.

'Meet me at the abandon car part warehouse close to Gotham's Bridge at ten. No later." –Chaos.

I rolled my eyes as crumbled the paper. I sat on my bed to put the bunny away in the box and set it on the floor. I laid back and look up at the ceiling as I sighed. I really do hate him, no one will tell me otherwise. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
